Yuudai Hoshigaki
'Basic Information (continued)' 'Background Information' Yuudai has no known family, he was taken from the Kirigakure hospital not long after his conception. A man by the name of Orochimaru had been taking children from each village as test subjects and young Yuudai had happened to be one of them. He would let Yuudai grow to about the age of 3 before performing any alterations to his body. The experiment Orochimaru had planned for Yuudai was to implement Selachimorpha (shark) DNA into his body to make a human/shark being that would be able to breathe underwater to make the ultimate water jutsu user. Two months after the altercations had been made the experiment had been successful, as Yuudai's skin had turned a light grayish blue similar to that of a tiger shark as well as three gills that had formed on each of his cheeks. Being held in a test tube he was fully conscious and aware of the horrific things happening around him, watching children die of failed experiments he decided he would not sit around any longer to be just be a guinea pig for anymore of Orochimaru's experiments. Being able to manipulate water he broke out of his tube and escaped the hideout unseen as Orochimaru had left the hideout at the time of his escape. Yuudai would soon find himself alone traveling with no food, shelter, or anyone to show him the way. After about a week of wandering he would be found by a ninja by the name of Rybuza Momochi, who he would soon learn to be one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, as he would take young Yuudai under his wing. He would learn of Yuudai's uniqueness as he was shark-like in features as well as held an affinity to water as he could move and breathe under water. After a year of being under Rybuza's supervision he had honed his skills to the level of a chunin as he would enter Kirigakure's dreaded academy, as he attended the academy in the days of the bloody mist. Yuudai would be the only survivor of his academy class as he had murdered every one of his classmates earning him the rank of genin and the nickname "Land Shark" because he mutilated his former classmates with the ferociousness of a shark. After doing so he would earn Rybuza's praise, as he would soon be in consideration to be the newest member of the seven swordsmen at the young age of 9. It was never a doubt in his mind that he would be selected, but being so young he was looked at as a runt who had been given the title for ties to current members. This built a hatred inside of Yuudai over the years, and even into his years a Jounin people still would not give him the respect he felt he deserved. This hatred turned into what the people of Kirigakure refer to as "The night the mist turned red" as Yuudai went on a rampage and slaughtered over 40 people of the village including his former sensei Rybuza, one other swordsmen, and the Mizukage himself. After his act of brutality was over, he would take the sword known as "Samehada" from the dead hands of its former wielder, Asuma Suikazan, and make it his own as he would vanish from the village before sunrise, leaving the bodies in the street for everyone to see the next day. After that night, Yuudai would make a decision to find and take the remaining 6 swords whether that meant killing the current holder or taking it from a holding area, and make a more evil sinister version of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist... a group of ruthless assassins that killed as they would see fit. Most villages have put Yuudai in their bingo book as a S-Rank missing nin, noting that he is a highly dangerous as well as putting high a bounty on his head. Yuudai embraces this because unlike most people, he literally enjoys killing people for fun and sport and knows he is always going to be hunted as long as he should breathe. 'Personality and Behavior' Yuudai is an antagonist, always mouthing off without caring of the consequence. He believes he is superior to any of his opponents no matter what the circumstance. Though harsh in nature, Yuudai is a cold blooded killer with no remorse for anyone he comes into contact with. That being said he will show compassion and protect those who have been by his side the longest as well as those he has grown attached to. Appearance Yuudai is a very tall man with a very muscular build. He has shark like features like sharpened teeth (all swordsmen of the mist have this), bluish-gray skin, and three gills on each of his cheeks. He usually is seen with his Kirigakure headband that wraps around his full head instead of just his forehead with a line scratched through the middle symbolizing his exile from the village. He also wears all black attire with the standard blue Kirigakure arm warmers and boots with vertical lines all over them. He also wears a ring with a string through the hole around his neck as a necklace as every member of his new Seven Ninja Swordsmen will. Lastly, you will always see him with his brutal chakra eating sword, Samehada, always strapped to his back as it is his favorite weapon to murder people with. Motto "Death is inevitable for you." Statsbook Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: ''' '''Approved by: Da Hobs |}